


Mystrade Drabble

by moriartyismyking



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyismyking/pseuds/moriartyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as an ask box length drabble for Herbailiwick.</p><p>Original 78 word draft can be found @ moriartyismyking.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystrade Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herbailiwick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/gifts).



Greg could tell something was bothering his lover. His hands were steepled against his lips and he had a far away expression in his eyes; he was worrying about something and the only thing the elder Holmes worried that intently about was his younger brother.

“You have to let him make his own mistakes, My. He’ll never learn otherwise and you'll put yourself in an early grave.” 

The detective received a small smile in return, “I do, it’s how to fix them all that’s the problem. It's rather more problematic these days than it used to be.”


End file.
